<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is this angst or fluff I have no clue by DeeTheSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201888">is this angst or fluff I have no clue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheSnake/pseuds/DeeTheSnake'>DeeTheSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, One Sided Love, an American trying to write British slang, is that a tag idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeTheSnake/pseuds/DeeTheSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor is lonely</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is this angst or fluff I have no clue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea where the companions are. They poofed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was lonely. Very lonely. As she let her mind wander she found herself thinking about River Song, her wife. She felt something wet slide down her face. A tear she realized. </p><p>Just talking to her couldn’t hurt, could it?  </p><p>The TARDIS started moving.</p><p>“You clever girl. You are that tuned into my thoughts are you?”</p><p>The TARDIS sounded very pleased with herself.</p><p>The Doctor popped out of the TARDIS just in time to see a familiar mass of blond curly hair go into a bar.</p><p>“Perfect,” she said.</p><p>She looked down at her clothes and realized she might wanna change. The bar wasn’t formal or anything just most people going in there looked very tuff and almost all of them were wearing leather. Besides she wanted to woo River. </p><p>The Doctor ran to the Wardrobe and put on some leather pants. She couldn't remember if she’d ever worn leather trousers. If she had they weren’t this tight. </p><p>What else did human wear to try to look sexy in this ara? It was the twenty-first-century…</p><p>“Oh, crop tops!” </p><p>For a moment she couldn’t remember why the one she picked was so familiar. It was Rose’s! Oh great, another woman she hopelessly missed.<br/>
She put it on.</p><p>“I wonder how fast my shoulders will get chilled,” she mused.</p><p>The Doctor stepped into the night again the breeze lightly touching her exposed shoulders.</p><p>She walked into the bar immediately seeing River chatting up some guy. She used her jealousy as a way to amplify her irritability. Hopefully, she could use River’s sympathy to get her to her.</p><p>The Doctor sat down at the bar not ordering anything. It took about twenty minutes for River to stop talking to this guy the Doctor intently met River’s eyes and looked down sadly.</p><p>River walked over to her and sat down next to her.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, mate? You are obviously sad about something.” River touched her shoulder making her jump lightly.</p><p>“I- it’s stupid never mind,” she stammered, realizing she really shouldn’t have come here. What was she doing?</p><p>“Nothing that makes you this sad is stupid,”</p><p>“I- well um I’m lonely. Everyone who has cared about me is gone.” She looked down swinging her legs.</p><p>“I- I know what that feels like.” The Doctor looked up surprised by River’s words. Had she not been there enough for River? Now she felt awful.</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well, it’s a long story but I was raised by… a military force you could say.”</p><p>The Doctor felt a little better knowing it wasn’t complete her falt. Still, she should have asked River more questions when she had her.</p><p>“You’ll find someone. If I can you can,” River smiled sadly when the Doctor started to cry. River was about to talk when her phone beeped. “I’m really sorry hun I have to go it’s an emergency,” she apologized running out of the bar and the Doctor’s life she mused. </p><p>She put her head down on the table continuing to cry.</p><p>“Careful now. You wouldn’t want to hurt such a pretty face now, would you?” A familiar voice said.</p><p>The Doctor looked up, “Jack?” She immediately realized her mistake- “I mean, hi random person I don’t know. I’m John, wait no that doesn't work anymore-” she was cut off by Jack hugging her.</p><p>“I missed you, Doc. What happened? Are you okay?” He examined the Doctor’s face wiping away all the tears he could.</p><p>She laughed shakily, “I’m fine just lonely,” she blinked since when had she been so open. It was probably just seeing an old friend again. A wave of tiredness hit her. It occurred to her she couldn’t remember the last time she slept well. Every time she got the same nightmare. She didn’t really know what it was she just knew that she couldn’t focus on it without almost throwing up.</p><p>The Doctor realized Jack had been talking she also realized she was her conciseness was fading.</p><p>“Jack I think I’m about to pass out,” she managed to say just before she did so.</p><p>The nightmare was even more intense and vivid. </p><p>“N-no please d-don’t leave m-me!” </p><p>“Doc, it’s okay, it’s just a nightmare,” She heard the voice through the dream and slowly woke up. She felt a warmness behind her and cuddled up into it. The warmness wrapped around her. She realized the warmness was a person, Jack. She felt the presence of the TARDIS and relaxed.</p><p>“Hm, leather trousers are uncomfortable to sleep in,” the Doctor mumbled.  </p><p>Jack laughed lightly, stroking her head.</p><p>“I thought it would be weird to change you while you were asleep. Besides, you look hella hot in them” </p><p>She blushed and made a flustered noise burying her face in Jack’s chest.</p><p>“Someone is very cuddly. Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” He continued.</p><p>The Doctor searched her mind and found she might be able to this time. She opened her eyes slightly.</p><p>“Y-yes. I’ve been having it for weeks now,” she started to shake feeling slightly nauseous. “B-but every time it’s more people… leaving me and slash or saying they hate me” she burst into tears holding onto Jack like a lifeline.</p><p>“Hay, hay. Doc it’s okay. I’m here, try to focus on here and now. Okay?”<br/>
Jack held her close whispering words of comfort in her ear.</p><p>The Doctor finally calmed down enough and pulled Jack into a kiss. When she pulled out of it Jack gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>“What was that for?” He traced a finger down her face and ran the other hand down her body making her blush.</p><p>“What’s that human fraise? You only know how much you need something when you don’t have it?” She asked draping her arms around Jack’s neck.</p><p>“Close enough,” </p><p>He pulled her into another kiss this one less timid. </p><p>But yet again the Doctor pulled out, “You are going to have to leave soon. I’m surprised the TARDIS hasn’t kicked you out already” </p><p>“Well, Doc we could always go back to my place but your brilliant mind has already figured that out. So you are trying to make excuses. Why? Is it because you are afraid to get close to someone again?”</p><p>The Doctor looked away making Jack know he was right.</p><p>“Love, I will be here for you as long as you like. Stop thinking too much.” He gently squeezed her shoulder.</p><p>She turned back to him with a mischievous look in her eye.</p><p>“You are being smarter than me that’s not allowed.”  </p><p>Jack razed an eyebrow, “What is my punishment?”</p><p>“I’ll decide later,” she winked and pulled him into another kiss getting comfortable and not worrying for the first time since…  she couldn’t remember when.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, you read this trainwreck? Here have a cookie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>